Her own person
by goofbuggy
Summary: This in my vision of Aya's back story. How she dealt with her parents death. What her relationship Shin was like.
1. Chapter 1

Her own person

Chapter one

There was alot of screaming. Aya woke up to her mother grabbed her out of her bed.

"Mommy?" Aya asked when her mother put her in a closet.

"Aya, Be very quiet." Her mother said looking at her in the eyes.

Their was a scream right outside the door of the room. It sounds like Aya's father.

"Close your eyes and cover your ears." Aya sat down.

"I love you."

"Love you too mommy."

Aya woke up she was breathing hard.

She looked at her alarm clock it was only four A.M She knew she was not going to get any more sleep so she was going to start on breakfast and lunch.

Shin was the next one up.

"Aya."

"Morning, Big brother." Aya said happily even when she saw the blood on his hands but did not ask about it.

"You up early. Is every thing okay?" He asked when he sat down and Aya put some food in front of him.

"Yeah."

Maya woke up a half in hour later. She did not say much.

They all left for school.

"Hey! Aya." A female voice said.

"Sakura." Aya said back.

Sakura was Aya's best friend.

"How are you doing?" Sakura asked.

"Fine." Aya said.

Sakura ran in front of Aya.

" You are bad at lying.I can tell you did not get a lot of sleep again"

Sakura stared at Aya. Her blond hair mixing with Aya's black hair.

"S... Sorry." Aya said.

Sakura grab Aya's hand.

"Come on. We are not going to school"

"What if they call.."

"Oh. Please! Mom well be too drunk to understand what they say ." Sakura said drag Aya off the shcool ground.

"You can not tell me Maya or Shin have never skipped school before." Aya smiled

"You got me there." Aya said smile.

They went to a park and eat what Aya packed for lunch.

"So what wrong?" Sakura asked.

"I am having really bad nightmares." Aya wrapped her arms around her legs.

She knew they were not just normal nightmare but what happen that night.

Sakura lean her head on Aya.

"It's going to be okay."

"Thanks"

They went window shopping when a group of guys came to them.

"Well what do we have here?" The biggest on said. There where about six of them.

"You girls lost?" Another guy said.

" No. We know where you are." Sakura said.

Sakura tried to push pass them. One of the guys grab her arm.

Snap

"Agggggg. You bitch you broke my arm." The man yelled

"I am a lot stronger than I look." Sakura said. The fight had start.

Sakura had three guys. Aya had the other three.

"Well that was a good work out." Sakura said when all six guys were on the ground.

Sakura turned to Aya. She did not see one of guys the get up with a knife.

He run for Sakura. Aya pushed Sakura out of the way. She got the knife out of the mans hand then she lost control. She stabbed the man and could not stop.

"Aya stop!" She heard Sakura but she could not stop.

Sakura pick up Aya.

"Aya you are going to kill him!"

Aya snapped out of it.

" What did I do?" Aya said.

Sakura put her down.

"Come on. We needed to get out of here?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Warning- Few swear words are in this chapter and well me more in future chapter.

_Aya never told Shin and Maya what she remembered of that night. _

_They both thought that she was to young to remember anything of it. _

_The truth is that she remembered it all. The screams from her mother and the look in Shin's eyes when he found her._

_She never told them how scared she was of him. It was better that way._

Aya and Sakura went to their friend's house.

"Ren!" Sakura yelled bang on the door.

Aya was still in a daze. It had been a hour after the fight and she was still cover in the man's blood.

Sakura could not take Aya to her house. No even with her mother drunk out of her mind.

Aya's house there would most likely be some one there. No Ren lived own and dropped out of school so he was the safes choose.

He worked night so he was .

"Ren, I know your here! Open you fucking door!" Sakura yelled.

"Fuck! Want the fuck is wrong with you?" Ren said when he open his door.

He looked at Sakura and then saw the blood on Aya.

"Shit it happened again." Ren moved to the side she the two girls go in.

Ren gave Aya some cloths and Sakura help Aya in the Shower.

"Aya. Come on snap out of it." Sakura said.

"I don't what to be like him." Aya said with tears in her eyes.

" You wouldn't."

" Wish I could hate him for all he has done ."

Sakura and Ren were the only two who knew what a happen to Aya's Family.

They heard a knock on the door.

"Aya." It was not Ren's voice.

"Big brother."

Note :


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

Aya knew her brother and sister loved her but she never felt that they loved her. Well not as much as they loved each other.

"Aya" her brother voice came right on the other side of the bathroom door.

She got dress not saying anything and slowly opens the door to see her brother.

He was still in his school uniform. Sakura and Ren were be hide him. They both knew better to fight him.

"Your school called. They said you were nit there" Shin said looking at his youngest sister. "Yeah, I did not feel like it." Aya said back not looking at her brother. "Okay well let's go home." Aya nodded and she said bye to her friends. When they got home Maya was not home. Aya went to her room.

Shin went outside thinking what happing only a few hours ago.

Flashback

He went home early not wanted to stay where people whisper about him. He lied down hand over his one good eye.

_"OH. My son can't handle the kids talking about him?" _His mother's voice came.

This was happing more and more.

"Hello, Mother." He said every time his parents visited him,

"_What a foolish boy my son his." _His father's voice said.

"Hello Father?" He could feel his parent's spirits hated form him

"_Well hopeful our daughters well not become as foolish like him_." His mother said.

This shocked Shin. His parents never talk about the girls.

"_Maya has her own path to walk. Aya on the other hand Shin already doomed her."_ His father said. "Shut up!" Shin yelled. His parent laugh as the disappear

End of flashback

Had he doomed his sister? There was never a question if Aya was going to have dragon eyes. She was already show sighs. What was going to happen to her with that power? Would he be able to help her? What if he did die then what? He was scared for his sister.

End it there


End file.
